Animals
by Zhang96
Summary: —Eres demasiado complicada, solo disfruta—susurró contra su cuello, oliendo el cabello rosa sobre las almohadas...


_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _*Sale de su cueva* Hola queridos lectores, después de tanto doy señales de vida. Actualmente estoy en China, tal vez eso explíca un poco lo perdida que estoy._

 _La verdad ni siquiera sé si me ausencia se sintió, seguramente no. Bueno, este pequeño escrito, lo tenía hace bastante tiempo, desde el año pasado y en un momento de tiempo libre, me dispuse a terminarlo. No sé si les guste, tiene un lenguaje fuerte, así que por favor lean bajo su propio criterio. Es sólo algo como en que ocupar mi tiempo, aunque sé que debería estar escribiendo la continuación de mis fics ¿verdad? Bueno de momento si no han leído escape, dense una pasadita (? )_

 _Advertencias, lenguaje obsceno._

 _Este fanfic está_ _solo_ _disponible en Fanfiction, es prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-Animals-**

" _Quizás no era amor, tal vez, era esa pequeña necesidad de sentir algo diferente. Algo que marcará mi vida por un momento"—Bukowski_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A eso se resumía la vida.

 _Nacer,_

 _Alimentarse,_

 _El sexo,_

 _Y morir…_

Aunque lo que más le gustaba y sería lo primero, era el sexo. Y después de escuchar tantas veces la estupidez de superioridad como raza en el mundo, la única diferencia con los demás animales era el razonamiento. Ser capaces de expresar nuestras ideas y poder cambiar las cosas. Sin embargo ¿Acaso era verdad? porque sinceramente, en esos momento; todo se resumía a la necesidad de poder obtener placer, cuerpo contra cuerpo, entrando y saliendo. Observando sus expresiones ante las embestidas que estaba otorgando a su cuerpo, dejando que se rindiera completamente ante él.

Sus gemidos entrecortados, pronunciando su nombre pidiendo más de lo que podía resistir, lo llevaban al borde de la locura al igual que las sensaciones que recorrían su piel en ese momento. La observó detenidamente con sus orbes oscuros, que marcaban el deseo incontrolable.

Aún lo recordaba, la primera mirada que había comenzado todo. Y sí pudiera resumir todo la travesía recorrida hasta ese punto sería: Difícil...un reto en toda su extensión. Y lo más frustrante aunque interesante, podría ser que cuando habían llegado a un punto donde parecía que finalmente se rendiría ante él, en segundos se desplomaba el trabajo realizado ya que nuevamente se ocultaba entre el mar de personas.

Desde el primer beso, lo supo, ella era su droga. Aunque huyera de él, la encontraría en dónde fuera esperando su dosis de éxtasis para seguir sobreviviendo en el mundo que intentaba devorarlos con el pasar de los días.

—Sasuke—susurró en su oído derecho, pasando sus manos por el cabello azabache aferrándose con más fuerza a él. Sintiendo los latidos de su corazón que parecían marcase como uno, lentamente y sin prisa dejando que las sensaciones consumieran todo lo que pudieran ofrecer y dejarse llevar por el momento sin poder negar nada.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó cerrando lo ojos, esperando que el cielo se desplomará sobre ellos—¿Para que huir si sabes que te encontraré?

—Animales...

—¿Qué?

—Alguno de los dos debe ser racional, o vamos a destruirnos lentamente, como en este momento...saciando nuestras necesidades más básicas ¿Qué pasará después?—preguntó, sintiendo como salía de ella. Ya todo había terminado, de nuevo.

—Eres demasiado complicada, solo disfruta—susurró contra su cuello, oliendo el cabello rosa sobre las almohadas—Además, seguramente a pesar de tus palabras mañanas buscarás a otro, mientras el juego vuelve a comenzar, tratas de huir negando lo que sucede ¿Qué es lo que te da miedo?

—Cuando finalmente logres cazarme, terminará mi vida, me matarás—aseguró mirándolo con esos orbes verdes.

—Entonces ¿En qué estamos ahora?

—Trampas—rio un poco, acomodándose sobre la cama, esperando a que Sasuke siguiera hablando.

—Dices que te terminaré contigo, pero yo estoy a punto de morir por una sobredosis—murmuró tomando a Sakura por el brazo para sentarla sobre él, era ahora o nunca el momento de la lucha se había desatado y ese momento, sería todo o nada—Intentamos algo que marca nuestra vida, que no sea la maldita rutina.

—No—respondió soltándose y levantándose de la cama. Él había acabado de matar todo. No lo comprendía ahora solo estaba refugiándose y salvaguardando un poco de lo que quedaba, no podría caer nuevamente...ya estaba al borde del abismo en plena tormenta, y el cazador encontraría la ubicación dentro de poco.

Tomando su ropa interior sobre el suelo y las demás prendas, se comenzó a vestir con prisa esperando que él captará el mensaje y se largara. No necesitaba un minuto más de su presencia que pudiera terminar con todo lo que le llevó años construir, con su seguridad y el trabajo arduo. No podía permitir caer como su madre...jamás se perdonaría perderse, un amor enfermizo que cobro su vida al verse totalmente sola y desprotegida por la partida de un hombre que supuestamente la amaba con locura.

—Aunque no lo creas te conozco, Sakura...he visto cada uno de tus paso y tienes miedo—aseguró mirándola fijamente, sólo con sus pantalones puestos. Entre abrió los labios para replicar pero el trueno que anunciaba la tormenta ahogó su voz al tiempo que un feroz beso embestía a su boca—.No niegues lo obvio, no me mientas porque siento lo que pasa cuando estoy adentro y estoy más que seguro que es lo mismo...Estamos destruidos por dentro o eso pensamos, e intentas creer que lo nuestro es pasajero para aliviar la tempestad a cada encuentro, esperando que no sea amor y sea algo para aliviar tu soledad.

—No hables como si me conocieras...

—Lo hago—cortó, tomando su rostro quedando frente a frente—.Soy de los que piensan, el sexo es lo más importante y mira lo que has echo...¿Crees que tienes más que perder? Aún me preguntó que pasará después de está discusión.

—Te odio...—susurró girando su rostro, conteniendo las lágrimas. Todo estaba perdido.

—Vamos por un comienzo—se atrevió a reír Sasuke, girando el rostro de Sakura, secando con cuidado las lágrimas, juntando lentamente su labios.

La nueva carrera había comenzado.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Bueno hasta aquí llegamos por el momento, cualquier cosa en sus comentarios o me agregan a Facebook el link lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil, bye._

 _Besos cuídense._


End file.
